


Stuck

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [14]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye.  Then it's f'n hysterical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> The 'fourteenth day of Christmas' for [giselleslash](http://giselleslash.livejournal.com), because only she would ask for this pairing. ;)

"I don't think that's going to fit."

"Hush."

"Seriously. Maybe you should try something else."

"Shut it."

"Did you just growl at me? You're so cute."

"Stop trying to distract me."

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"Jake --"

"Yes, dear?"

"Shut it."

"You're starting to repeat yourself."

"Oi! Would you... Ah, fuck."

"You want me to fuck?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what... Oh. _Oh_. I see."

"Well, there's no denying it now."

"No, I don't suppose there is. Um, do you..."

"Do I what??"

"Do you suppose... No, nevermind."

"No. No, you don't get to be all mysterious and shite. Do I suppose _what_?"

"Do you suppose it's going to come off? Or is it permanent?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"You're the one that stuck it there!"

"Well I didn't stick it there on purpose now, did I??"

"I don't know! Did you?"

"What? Fuck off!"

"I'm just asking!"

"Uh huh."

"Don't grunt. That looks permanent."

"I know."

"So are you..."

"I dunno. I mean... Do you think I should?"

"Maybe? Give it a try... Okay, no, stop, you're just making it worse."

"No shit."

"Language."

"Seriously? You want to start _that_ now?"

"Look, maybe if you... Okay, no, that won't work either. Um."

"Gee, thanks, you're a big help."

"Hey, I'm not the one who stuck it there!"

"Again, not on purpose!"

"Well that would be the first time!"

"Oi!"

"You know I'm right."

"Not."

"Am."

"Nope."

"Uh huh."

"What are you, three?"

"Only on a good day."

"God. So now what?"

"Maybe hang something on it? Disguise it?"

"You think that'll work?"

"No clue, but it certainly can't hurt."

"Good point."

"I thought so. Yeah, no, that's not gonna work."

"Well, bugger. The hell am I going to do now?"

"Enjoy it?"

"It's _stuck_!"

"Which is exactly why you're going to have to enjoy it."

"I hate you."

"Only when I'm right."

"Bugger off."

"You say the sweetest things. Now come here."


End file.
